


(Literally) Out Of My Mind

by dsthgsoul



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, dating Brian
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsthgsoul/pseuds/dsthgsoul
Summary: Dein neues Lieblingslied geht die ganze Woche auf und ab und dein Freund Brian kann es einfach nicht mehr hören.





	(Literally) Out Of My Mind

Eine Woche. Eine Woche ist es her, dass du dieses Lied gefunden hast. Das heißt natürlich aber nicht, dass du es dir nicht schon unendlich viele Male angehört hast. Jedes Mal, wenn du ein anderes Lied anmachst, kommst du zu diesem Lied zurück. Es ist einfach _so_ gut.

Anfangs dachte dein Freund Brian das auch. Am zweiten Tag fand er es weniger toll, aber er dachte, deine Phase würde schnell vorüber gehen. _Dachte er._

So lange ist es auch gar nicht. Bloß eine Woche. Doch du und Brian verbringen oft Zeit mit einander. Ihr seid nicht nur Partner, sondern auch beste Freunde. Durch eure viele gleichen Interessen ist es für euch leicht, so viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen, das tut ihr gerne. Sei es ein Tag, an dem ihr nur Filme oder eine Serie guckt, ein Abend, an dem ihr die Stadt mit ihren schönen Lichtern bewundert oder ein Nachmittag im nächsten Fastfoodrestaurant - Zeit mit Brian ist nie verschwendete Zeit. 

Jedenfalls ist das, was ihr am meisten tut, Musik zu hören. Ihr beide liebt Musik so sehr, da könnt ihr gar nicht anders. Aber wie gerne Brian jetzt anders könnte. 

Schon seit Tagen beschwert er sich, dieses Lied könne er gar nicht mehr hören. Du nimmst es aber nicht so ernst, immerhin ist es nur ein Lied und nichts Schlimmes. Dein Freund sieht das allerdings anders.

"Kannst du es _bitte_ ausschalten? Es nervt einfach so sehr", beklagt er sich schon wieder. Irgendwie ist es süß, aber es nervt auch dich, denn es ist doch bloß ein Lied. Du ignorierst das und wendest dich von ihm weg, indem du dich auf der Couch umdrehst und nun auf dem Bauch liegst und gemütlich mit deinem Handy durch deine Lieblingssocialmediaapp scrollst.

Wenige Momente später kommt die Musik abrupt zu einem Halt. Schnell setzt du dich auf, um zu schauen, was passiert ist. Du siehst, wie Brian sich vom Lautsprecher wegbewegt und in der Küche verschwindet. Was sollte denn das? Hast du ihn etwa so sehr genervt? Aber muss er deshalb so kalt agieren? Du bist verwirrt, besorgt und auch etwas wütend zugleich. Und er ist einfach so weggegangen. Das musste jetzt aber wirklich nicht sein. Frustriert nimmst du dir deine Kopfhörer und hörst eben so weiter Musik. Wenn Brian nicht will, dann kannst du es halt alleine tun, denkst du dir. Wieder fällt dir auf, wie gut das Lied doch ist. Was konnte Brian daran nur nicht mögen?

Nach einer Weile betritt dein Freund wieder dein Wohnzimmer. Er bewegt sich einfach hin und her und setzt sich letztendlich auch auf die Couch. Als er versucht mit dir zu reden, signalisierst du ihm mit deiner Hand, dass das nicht erwünscht ist. Dann gibt er dir diesen Blick. Seine Lippen sind leicht geöffnet und seine Augen schauen Hilfe suchend zu dir. Warum kommt er jetzt wieder zu dir, wenn er doch selbst den Konflikt angefangen hat... Na ja, es war eigentlich nicht ganz seine Schuld, sondern überwiegend deine. Er hatte auch gesagt, wie sehr es ihn genervt hatte und ernst genommen hast du ihn nicht. Also siehst du wieder zu ihm, wobei du deine Kopfhörer aus deinen Ohren nimmst und er schaut dich immer noch an.

"Bist du sauer auf mich?", fragt er dich mit einem Schmollmund. "Sei nicht sauer auf mich, okay?" Versucht er gerade süß zu sein, oder so? Ein leichtes Grinsen bildet sich auf deinem Gesicht. _Was soll denn das?_ , denkst du dir und schüttelst leicht deinen Kopf. 

"Vielleicht habe ich etwas überreagiert, aber es ist auch nicht ganz meine Schuld... Vergessen wir das einfach, ja? Ich will mich nicht mit dir streiten", erklärt dein Freund dir mit einem Lächeln. 

"Okay", stimmst du zu und lächelst zurück. Das Gleiche gilt nämlich für dich.

"Du bist so süß!", meint Brian dann auf einmal und zieht mit seiner Hand an deiner Wange, wie es sonst Großeltern mit ihren Enkelkindern tun würden. 

"Ah, lass das", antwortest du darauf, was dich in Brians Augen nur noch süßer aussehen lässt. Mal wieder kannst du verstehen, warum euch beide keiner als Paar um sich haben will, aber du liebst es. Du würdest Brian für keine andere Person umtauschen wollen.

"Hey, kann ich mithören?", fragt er dann und du deutest überrascht mit deinem Zeigefinger auf deine Kopfhörer. 

"Ich dachte, du hasst das Lied über alles?"

"Wer hat denn gesagt, dass wir dein Lieblingslied hören?", neckte er dich daraufhin, worauf du ihm nur einen genervten Blick geben kannst. 

"Und ich dachte schon, du wolltest lieb zu mir sein. Vergiss es."

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß nicht mal, was ich dazu sagen soll. Was war das... Danke für's Lesen!


End file.
